1) Field of the Invention 
The invention herein relates to water dispensing fixtures, specifically an improved drinking fountain bubbler guard, wherein the said guard is of pliant plastic construction as opposed to the one-piece metal fabricated approach of conventional structures. 
2) Description of the Prior Art 
Drinking fountains are in widespread use at schools, offices, and other public venues. They are typically of one-piece stainless steel or brass construction. Since drinking fountain-related accidents continue to occur, the many cases of injury resulting suggests that an alternative to such construction is needed. 
In view of this situation, removing the means of physical impact and squeezing presented by such fixtures will effectively reduce facial injuries as well as the frequency of accidents. 
The applicant of the invention herein addressed the problem with conventional drinking fountain bubbler guards based on many years of engagement in the drinking fountain industry by examining the shortcomings of the  conventional products in order to prevent accidents that result in facial injury, which culminated in the successful development of the improved drinking fountain bubbler guard of the invention and the submitting of a new patent application as a solution for the said existent difficulties. 